Existing mobile devices or displays are developed to be flexible devices. Most research on flexible devices focuses on the flexibility of substrates, but it is also crucial that the elements of devices are flexible. For instance, if the layered elements in a device are deposed on a flexible substrate but they are not flexible (or they have poor flexibility), the device cannot be regarded as a real flexible device. On the other hand, said layered elements must have characteristics such as high thermal resistance, high transmittance, and low dielectricity to meet the needs of flexible devices. If the materials making up said layered elements are sensitive to light, the elements can be used as photoresist layers. In this way, the resolution of photoresist layers will depend on the composition of layered elements.
Based on the above information, a novel composition of layered elements in a flexible device to be used as a photoresist to form a patterned unit in the flexible device is required.